<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Detective and His Dog by Glowstickia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252517">A Detective and His Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia'>Glowstickia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case, Dogs, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Gen, Happy Ending, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, fluffy february, missing child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a storm rolling in and a kid missing, Nick has to decide where to look next and fast. Huh, where’d that dog come from?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Detective and His Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 of <a href="https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts">Fluffy February:</a> Adopting an Animal.<br/>While its no longer the 3rd, that’s okay. I just couldn’t let this idea go haha<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick stared up at the gray clouds and sighed. At the rate he was going, he’d be caught in the rain </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> be too far for any viable shelter… Hopefully the kid had already found a safe spot out of the elements. Lot of good he’d be doing, dragging a kid around during a storm, exposed and vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the open field as his metal hand twitched for a smoke. By the time he registered the cigarette in his mouth, his hands were already working at turning on the lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boof!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick blinked as he closed the lighter and dropped it in his pocket. A German Shepard sat in front of him, tail wagging as his tongue hung out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog boofed at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick smirked as he removed his unlit cigarette, leaned down and held his hand out to the dog. “Well, hello there big fella.” Nick greeted, letting the dog sniff his hand. His hand was soon met with a couple of licks. He laughed. “Where’d you come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog nuzzled Nick’s hand. His tail thumped loudly against the ground. Nick scratched the dog behind the ears and next thing he knew, the dog was wiggling around on his back while Nick rubbed his belly. The dog panted up at Nick and tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick smiled. He grunted as he stood and stretched his back. No collar or scraps claiming the dog… but he definitely looked well cared for. No matting. Not just fur and bones either…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog rolled to his feet and tilted his head again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick looked up at the sky and glanced back down at the dog. “Hmm…” It was a long shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick checked his inner pocket for a cloth doll given to him. It was well loved with hair made of thin fabric scraps. The face had two different colored button eyes, one black and one light blue, while the smile was made out of black thread. The doll’s dress had a faded floral pattern with a smaller piece of fabric sewn on top to act as a pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Miss Nesbit.” He said, kneeling down in front of the dog, “She’s trying to find her little girl, think your sniffer can help find her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog looked up at him and boofed. He took a couple sniffs of the doll and before Nick knew it, the dog ran off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick followed after, with the doll safely tucked away in his coat pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog paused a couple times to look back and make sure Nick was still keeping up. A few minutes later, the dog stopped in front of an old train station, sniffing the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick adjusted his hat and pulled out his pistol. “Well, at least we’ll have a roof.” He muttered, as he checked his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog poked his head out of the building, and gave a soft- “Boof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick chuckled as he watched the dog disappear inside. “Alright,” he whispered, “Imma coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his gun as he peeked inside. Luggage and scraps of fabric littered the station floor. The wooden benches were broken and have long since started to rot. The place stank of dust and mildew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like a bomb went off in here.” He mused as he lowered his gun a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog sat in a doorway, tail kicking up dust like someone who forgot to bring the dust pan along. He yawned and trotted into a room labelled with an employee only sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nick approached, he heard whimpering. “I’ll be,” he said as he peeked inside the gloom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the ticket counter. The two registers were busted, opened and toppled over from looters long ago. The rolling chairs were tossed to the side. Wrappers decaying newspapers, and rubble littered the floor. Huddled underneath the clerk's desk was a little girl dressed in layers of clothes, holding onto the dog’s neck. The dog licked her face. She sniffled and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dogmeat stoooooop.” She giggled, but ‘Dogmeat’ just kept licking her tears, “That’s groooooss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick smiled and holstered his pistol. “Gally?” He asked, taking a couple slow steps towards the duo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her giggling stopped as she stared at Nick, wide eyed. She squeezed Dogmeat’s neck. “Maybe…” she said quietly, “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick stooped down and got on one knee. “I’m a detective. Nick Valentine. Your parents are worried about you.” He pulled out the rag doll. Her face lit up immediately. “Told me to take good care of her for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally gasped. “Missus Nesbit!” she reached out to Nick’s outstretched hand and snuggled the doll close to her face. She sniffed. “Thank you Mr. Nick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick smiled. “Course sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dogmeat boofed. Gally giggled. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dogmeat.” She kissed his cheek and Dogmeat licked her face again. “Doggie slobber!” She screeched as she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled above. Rain came down not long after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick sighed. At least they were dry. “We’ll get moving once the rain stops. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally nodded. “Okay.” She picked at her shirt. “...you think they’ll be mad at me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick shook his head. “No, I think they’ll be relieved to see you. They’ve been worried sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dogmeat boofed in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Your dog knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally’s brow wrinkled. “Dogmeat? Oh! He’s not my doggie. He shows up sometimes don’t you buddy.” She patted his back and nodded in satisfaction. “He’s his own man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Nick met Dogmeat’s eyes for a brief moment, “so, why’d you, uh, name him Dogmeat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally stared at Nick like he had grown a second head. “He told me.” She said matter of factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dogmeat sneezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeeew.” She squealed as she shoved Dogmeat, “Gross!” She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gesundheit.” Nick said, wiping his face off with his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The rain poured for another hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time it was done, the sun was beginning to set. Nick had found a bag of jerky in his pockets for Gally to chew on. Dogmeat had wandered off and found himself a couple radroaches in the bathroom to munch on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally was tired and fell asleep in Nick's arms on the trek back home. Dogmeat trotted beside Nick, occasionally peeling away to jump in puddles or something he spotted in the bushes. He also decided to drag along a really big stick he found in the thicket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick chuckled as he adjusted his grip on Gally, still snoozing away, softly snoring against his chest with her rag doll clutched in her arms. By the time they made it back, the stars were twinkling in the sky and a few working lights greeted them as Nick struggled with the latch on the gate. Dogmeat took the initiative to, temporarily, put down his prized stick and with surprising ease, nosed the gate's latch open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dogmeat’s tongue hung out as he boofed and trotted off to startled some birds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick gently shook Gally awake. “We’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The back door opened. A woman dressed in a long, faded pink nightgown and dark green rubber boots stood in the doorway. “Gally?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doreen was her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally blinked away the sleep as she turned towards the voice. “Mama?” She gasped and struggled out of Nick’s grasp as he quickly loweree her to the ground to make sure she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon as Gally’s feet touched the ground, she was off like a rocket and tackled her mom. There was a lot of laughter and tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man stumbled out of the house, clutching his head trying to keep a fleece checkard blanket on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was happenin’?” He slurred, leaning against the doorframe for support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doreen wiped her tears from her face. “Our baby’s back!” She covered Gally in more kisses and then stopped as something dawned on her. “Harold!” She whipped her head to face him, “Get back in the house! You are in no condition to be walking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally pouted. “Did Papa-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doreen patted Gally’s face. “He’s okay dear. Hit his head on a shelf while trying to get something out of the shed.” She stood up and rushed over to get her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh,” Gally shook her head, “Silly Papa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harold waved his wife away. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doreen gave him a look. “You can barely stand. Back to the couch Mister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick shook his head. “Need some help?” He offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doreen looked back at him while she grabbed Harold’s elbow and was coaxing him back inside the house. “We’re fine Valentine. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally rocked on her heels as she watched her parents disappear inside. “Momma says we need a closer doctor cause Papa is a klutz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick chuckled a little. “A klutz huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally nodded sagely. Dogmeat trotted over to Gally and plopped down next to her. She giggled and patted his head. “Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick smiled. “I think your parents are more than happy to have you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gally wiped her face with her sleeve from mom kisses and doggie slobber. “Thank you Mr. Nick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dogmeat boofed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled. “Thank you Dogmeat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sneezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew!” She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick chuckled. “Goodness. You got allergies bud?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dogmeat wiped his nose with his paw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doreen walked out of the house carrying a tin that rattled in her hand. “Thank you so much for finding our Gally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick tipped his hat. “Absolutely, though I couldn’t without this pooch’s good sniffer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dogmeat sat up straight and his tail thumped against the ground. He boofed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doreen leaned down and gave Dogmeat a good scratch behind the ears. “Thank you. Thank you both.” She held the tin up to Nick, “Now I know its not much-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick waved it down. “No, no need. I’m happy to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doreen tapped her nails against the tin. Gally tugged on her mom’s sleeve and whispered something in her ear. Doreen nodded. “Good idea sweetie.” She cleared her throat, “What about something for your dog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick blinked and looked down at Dogmeat. “My dog?” He smiled. “Yeah, guess he is my dog. What do you think bud?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dogmeat sneezed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dogmeat essentially adopts the Sole Survivor and follows them around. Nick can call Dogmeat to aid in finding Kellogg... lbr they had to meet at some point and Dogmeat absolutely follows Nick around for those good good scratches!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>